Spain and his Great Spanish Adventure
by Iceprincess9990
Summary: Spain decided to take Romano out to make new friends, will they make any though? Read to find out! ;P. it includes Japan and England.


**Spain and his Great Spanish Adventure ft. Romano**

Spain one day decided to go on an adventure and make more friends, so he went up to Romano and said "hey, Romano, do u want to go to other countries and make more friends?" Romano then answered back and said "well as long as it's not with Germany, I'll go." Spain was surprised that Romano agreed to go with him. So they booked a flight to England and went straight there. When they got to England's house he knocked and saw England. He first comes to say "what the bloody hell are you doing here, I'm in the middle of drinking tea." Spain replies "well I'm here to ask if you want to be friends with me." He simply replies with a "no", and closes the door on his face. Romano finally says "that's what you get for being so very stupid." Then Spain and Romano went to a hotel and slept for the night.

The next morning, the Spaniard got up and yelled for Romano to get up and asked "do you want to see if France would become friends with me?" Romano replies saying "no, I don't want that French bastardo anywhere around me." "Aww, come on Romano, get rid of your hatred for France", Spain said with a pout on his face. Romano replies "no means no, besides he might try to molest me." So they bought plane tickets to China. After a few stops along the way they made and went straight to China's house and knocked on his door. He opened it and Spain asked "would you like to be my friend?" After much thinking he replied with "no, aru," and shut the door on him. So he decided to take a boat ride to Japan and see if he would like to be friends with him. When everyone went on board the boat went off, which surprisingly took the entire day.

The next day, the boat stopped and they were at Japan, and took a car ride to his house. When he got there he went up to the door and knocked. There was Japan and before he could ask Japan asked "would you rike some tea", Spain then said "yes", and went in. While they were drinking tea Spain asked "would you like to be friends with me?" He thought nice and carefully about it and said in a polite manner "sure, I would rike to Spain-san." He was then happy that he has one more person to call "friend", Romano was speechless by the answer. Then Japan asked them "Spain-san, Romano-san, would you rike to stay at my place for the night?" They both replied with a simple nod and stayed at Japan's place for the night.

The next day, Spain then booked a flight to America's place and after like three stops they were there at New York. They drove over to his house and knocked on his door. America then answered and said "sup dudes! What brings you here today?" Spain replied "I have a question for you America." "Then what is it dude," America replied with a puzzled look on his face. Spain then replied asking "would you like to be my friend America?" He then replied with a loud voice "YEAH DUDE! We could be like besties!" Romano just stood there and sighed saying under his breath "stupid Spain and Americano." "Did you say something Romano," Spain asked. Romano simply replied with "nothing you stupid Spaniard." America just chuckled and allowed them to sleep in his house for the night in the guest bedroom.

The next day, they decided to go back home, but before they did, America suggested them to see his brother Canada because he doesn't have many friends seeing as how he gets confused with America a lot. So they booked a flight to Ottawa, ON and went to his house based off of Google Maps. So when they arrived, he went up the stairs and knocked on the door and the one who opened was Canada's polar bear Kumajiro. Kumajiro yelled "There's visitors here!" They then heard Canada walking towards the door and said in a low voice "I don't usually have visitors here."" Well sorry for coming on a very short notice," replied the Spaniard. "So what brings you here." "Well I came here to ask you something," replied the Spaniard. "What is it you want to ask then?" asked the Canadian, polite as always. "Well, would you like to be my friend?" asked the Spaniard. Canada simply replied with a "sure" and invited the two into his house. While Canada was making maple syrup for his guests, Romano was playing with Kumajiro in the backyard and Spain was just flipping channels on the TV. Canada then called all of them for food and Kuma was the first to get there, following Romano, then Spain. After they ate, it was nighttime and they were sleeping in the guest bedroom.

The next day, they decided to go home. After they waved their goodbyes, they headed to Spain, first to drop off Romano at Italy. Then after he was home, he went on the couch and thought about the fun day he had with Romano.

The End

Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters as they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya but thstory belongs to me.P.S. I'm thinking of making an adventure series, so this is part 1 of this series, I hope you guys like it!


End file.
